


The Trees' Art

by Estirose



Category: The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam comes to Ami and talks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trees' Art

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2007.

It was in the middle of Autumn when he showed up unexpectedly.

"Unexpectedly" was hard to do when one was a Tomorrow Person; even if direct communication didn't work, there were little signals, little reactions, that let one know that another was coming. Some could say it was a taste or feeling in the air, and Ami couldn't dispute that. But with Adam… there had been none of that. Like he'd hidden his intentions, masked himself.

She was sitting on the grass of the park, making mental patterns out of the leaves and wondering if they were really the trees' way of making art. It was only a whisper of intentions that prevented her from jumping like a fool and ruining those patterns. "Adam," she breathed.

He smiled, as he was apt to do, and sat down carefully, as to not disturb the leaves. "Hi," he said simply.

Adam could have said more, easily, without disturbing the sounds of nature in the air. But he didn't. He instead looked at the branches overhead, as if to savor the looks of them. It was Ami that felt compelled to speak out, to make noises in the air, to say something.

"It's been a long time," she said. It certainly felt like it. Of course, as tied to each other as they were, as all the Tomorrow People were, a day could feel like eternity if one of the others was missing or had hid themselves.

"Yeah, it has," he responded, tracing the tree bark. "I'm sorry."

"I know." He had to have had a reason for blocking them all out. Either on purpose or having been forced to. And no Tomorrow Person, if they were sane, blocked the others out. It was a safety net, making sure they were all right and that someone could get to them if they got in trouble. "What happened?"

"It's a long story… but everything's okay now," he said. "We're safe now."

When it came to danger, the villains usually got out alive, at least when a Tomorrow Person had something to say about it. It made her wonder who had been involved besides Adam, and who had survived the adventure besides Adam. If it had been General Damon, and he'd been hurt, Megabyte would have said something, so she presumed he either wasn't involved or had come home okay.

"Are you?" she asked, because she knew him almost better than Megabyte did, or at least she knew to look for the right clues.

"Yeah," Adam said. Adam wanted to save them all, so he didn't tell them when things went wrong sometimes. It was something that she hoped to cure him of, someday. No Tomorrow Person would willingly forsake their safety net. None except Adam. It scared her and it made her want to hold him closer until he got the right idea. Nobody should have to worry about losing another of their kind.

Especially, nobody should have to worry about losing Adam, pretty much the first of their kind.

Someday Adam wouldn't come back. Someday, it might be General Damon coming out here, messing up the trees' art, bringing the bad news.

Ami hoped that day would never come.

-end

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Natural Patterns (An Artful Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228035) by [LadySilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySilver/pseuds/LadySilver)




End file.
